The Good in Evil
by Satu-D-2
Summary: Posted under pain of death, here is the first in a saga of four, explaining how Kazuya and Jun fell in love. Kaz-x-Jun obviously , rated for language and adult situations, POV alternates.
1. The Trip Home

Official Summary: The first in a saga of four (written over...well, it's not finished yet . Soon, I swear, but three years so far), _The Good in Evil_ is the story of Jun Kazama and Kazuya Mishima and how they fell in love. POV alternates between the two of them between chapters, beginning with Jun.

AN. This is my very first Tekken fic. I wrote it originally in about...2005 then rewrote it in about 2006, so I don't quite remember why I wrote it, but through the prompting of a dear friend of mine (under pain of death) I agreed to post it. Remember that it's old! So my writing style is a little different. I'm going to be posting it up 2 chapters at a time. I do accept anonymous reviews, flames are unappreciated, constructive criticism is great, but since this is a very different style of my writing it probably won't do much good... Um...what else... Oh yeah, since the four of these fics have been written over such a long time period (with big gaps of writer's block in between, the fourth is still in progress), it means you get to see my writing style evolve. YAY! XD Anyway, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One – The Trip Home**

The young woman folded another dress and placed it in the almost full bag. Her shoulder-length raven hair was pushed back by a white hair-band, the stray strands tucked behind her ear. Her wide, innocent, brown eyes skimmed the room, searching for any other objects she may have missed. She gently packed the objects on top of the bedside table into a string carry-bag, nodded, and slipped on her sandals.

She pulled her carry-bag over her shoulder, put her hands on her hips and looked around the small room. Every entrant in the King of Iron Fist Tournament got their own room, a dingy little room generally, with no space for anything other than the essentials.

She left the room, lugging her case behind her. It was surprisingly heavy, because she had to bring her own equipment for her mission. As soon as she had shut the door behind her, a young man, wearing a red bell-hop's uniform, ran towards her. He grinned and took her suitcase.

"Thank you," she said, smiling at him.

"No problem, ma'am," he replied and started carrying the bag down the corridor towards the bus-stop. She followed, hooking one hand into the strap of her bag. She got into the open just in time to see the bell-hop exchanging a few quiet words with the driver of the bus. The young man nodded, and pulled her bag back next to the bench. "This one's full," he informed her, turning to her as she approached. "You'll have to get the next one."

"That's fine," she said, smiling.

"We'll see you next tournament," he said, and bowed slightly. She bowed back and smiled.

It would be another ten minutes before the next bus arrived, so she sat on a wooden bench and pulled a book out of her bag. She flipped to her page, marked by a thin strip of paper, and engrossed herself in it.

After five minutes she shivered as a dark feeling pressed on her. The sound of brisk footsteps followed the feeling and she felt a strange jerk in her stomach. The bench creaked as the person sat down. She tried very hard to focus on her book again, but her mind was now occupied by the tall, muscular man beside her. After another minute she gave up and put the book back in her bag.

She clasped her hands on her lap and glanced at the man. He was staring straight ahead, his arms crossed and his back ruler straight. He was wearing a dark suit, his white shirt just peeking out of the jacket, a gold chain visible around his neck. She knew this chain was attached to a golden, oblong locket that was tucked out of sight. His black hair was in a point behind his head – whether it was styled or like that naturally, she didn't know. She stared at him for a moment, until he shifted and she swung her gaze ahead.

The man's name was Kazuya Mishima. He used to be CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu before this tournament, where he had lost it to his father, Heihachi Mishima. Now, as far as she was aware, Kazuya had nowhere to go.

The bus pulled into the stop a few minutes later and Kazuya stood up. He threw his one suitcase into the cavity beneath the bus, then started to climb on. The woman stayed still, her bag resting on her thigh.

"Jun, are you coming or not?" Kazuya asked suddenly. Jun Kazama swung her gaze to him; he was standing on the steps of the bus, one hand resting on the metal rail.

"What?" she asked, dazed.

"This is the last bus," Kazuya said impatiently. "If you want to go home you have to use this bus."

"Oh." She flushed and stood up.

"Where are your bags?" he asked.

She didn't answer, just grabbed her large suitcase and started pulling it towards the bus. She had just realised that there was no way on earth that she would be able to get this bag into the bus, when Kazuya's big hand had grasped the handle she had just released and had swung it into the cavity, slamming it shut with the other hand.

"Thank you," she said, her voice sounding slightly choked. He ignored her and continued into the bus. Jun swung her carry-bag onto her shoulder and followed him. The bus driver smiled at her and she bowed back slightly. "Yakushima Forest," she said quietly and the bus driver nodded.

She turned towards the seats and walked down the narrow carpeted aisle. Kazuya was sitting near the middle, his eyes covered with dark sunglasses and his arms crossed again. Jun walked down the aisle and chose a seat at the back. She looked out of the window and propped her head on her hand as the scenery began to roll past.

After an hour they still weren't there. Kazuya cleared his throat and Jun swung her gaze away from the trees flitting past to him. He, however, simply continued to stare out the window. She sighed slightly and pulled out her book. Once again, Kazuya's dark presence didn't allow her concentration and she put it back in her bag after a few minutes. She looked around the bus and the scenery, but her gaze continually settled on the dark crown of Kazuya's head. She stared at him, desperately trying to make some contact with him.

He was the main reason for her mission at the King of Iron Fist Tournament. She had entered as an undercover agent, planning to arrest him for his illegal experiments and animal smuggling. She had, however, found herself drawn to him, like a moth to the flame.

She knew that Heihachi had committed a terrible crime against the young boy Kazuya had been. She had witnessed Heihachi throw the twelve-year-old Kazuya off a cliff when she was only six. She had met Kazuya mere minutes before, when he comforted her over the death of a rabbit. Even as a very young girl, she had been able to sense goodness in him, and she wondered where that goodness had gone. Evil now predominated his aura. There were a few streaks of goodness there now, more than before he had started wearing the locket. It contained a picture of his mother and himself as a baby. She had returned it to him after keeping it for sixteen years.

Despite this fact, the first time he had really acknowledged her was the ascent onto the bus. The bus braked and stopped in front of a wide expanse of trees.

"Yakushima Forest," the driver said into his mike.

Jun stood, picked up her bag and walked towards the front. As she walked past Kazuya's seat, he stood up. She shot him a confused glance, before continuing off the bus. Before the doors could hiss shut, Kazuya jumped off and pulled both his and her bags out of the baggage hold. She ignored this, noticing that he didn't hand her bag directly to her, and instead propped it against the side of the bus. She picked it up with some difficulty and walked towards the forest.

The sun shining through the leaves overhead made interesting patterns on the leaf-littered ground. Her footsteps were light and she moved between the trees with ease, her bag a forgotten strain. Animals moved in the underbrush and an occasional bird's cry pierced the silence.

It took her a little while, but she finally reached her cottage. It was a simple wooden building, constructed by her father when she was a very young girl. It was only endowed with the most basic of electricity, and she didn't even use it that often. The most electricity she used was for a small cooling unit in the kitchen.

She pulled her bag into the main living room and sat down on it, panting slightly. After she had regained her breath, she stood and went into the small kitchen to make herself a cup of herbal tea. While she was waiting for the water to boil, she went into the living room to move her bag into her bedroom. Before she could grip the bag enough to move it, there was a sharp crack from outside. It sounded like a gunshot, and startled her into stillness for a few moments. When she finally regained control of her muscles, she ran outside, her dress swirling around her calves. The crack had come from a clearing not too far away. Jun ran towards the place, her heart pounding hard within her.

When she got closer to the clearing she started to hear a muffled voice, the words indistinguishable to her. She ran even faster, breaking into the clearing a few moments later.

Kazuya Mishima stood there, his left pants leg in tatters and the exposed leg stained bright crimson with the blood that continued to pool on the ground around him. His back was to her, and he was holding something in his hands, turning it over and shouting curses at it.

"How the fuck did this get here? Who lays out traps on a fucking path? Who'd be that fucking stupid?" The thing in his hands had obviously caused the loud crack she had heard.

"Kazuya?" she asked softly. The man in question stiffened, before whirling around. Jun realised that the object he was holding was a bear trap. She gasped and moved forwards, but he backed away. "Kazuya, what happened?"

He scowled in reply, throwing the blood-stained trap to the side, where it bounced off a rock with a loud crash. Jun stepped forward again and he tried to back away. Jun realised he wasn't putting any weight on his wounded leg, and that it was preventing him from moving away.

"Kazuya," she said again, stepping forward. His scowl deepened, his dark eyes warning her not to come any closer. She ignored the warning and reached out for his arm. He jerked it away.

"Don't touch me," he hissed. Jun ignored the disgust in his tone and took his arm, gently but firmly.

"Come with me," she said quietly and pulled him gently towards her cottage. He resisted, but the movement forced him to put weight on his leg. He hissed in breath and she pulled again. He took a few tentative steps with her, before grudgingly allowing her to lead him completely, his scowl telling her that this was very much against his will. She took him to her cottage, led him carefully up her two steps and into her living room. He lowered himself onto one of her chairs.

She walked into the kitchen, a failed attempt to calm herself, and grabbed a large bandage from one of the cupboards, a bucket of water and a cloth. When she returned to the living room, Kazuya was sitting up straight on the chair, his pants leg torn away completely at the mid-thigh, and his jacket and shirt discarded and lying in a heap on the floor. He cast a stony glare at Jun when she entered, but allowed her to clean and bandage his wounds.

"What happened?" she asked when she had put the bucket and cloth back into the kitchen. He looked at her for a moment, a strange expression in his dark eyes, one similar to gratitude. But in the next moment it was gone.

"Went down a path. Stood on a trap," he said shortly, looking away from her. She felt a sense of hurt that he didn't even want to look at her, but put a hand on his shoulder anyway. He shrugged it off. "There aren't many hunters around here, are there?"

"Not that I know of," she said shakily. "No one dared to hunt in these woods before I left for the tournament. They must think my absence is an invitation." She frowned, looking down at her hands, clenching them into tight fists.

When she looked back up again, Kazuya was studying her with a curious expression, one she had never seen on his features before. Their eyes met and he looked away. She took a deep breath and clasped her hands in her lap.

"Where were you going?" she asked, the question more to distract herself from the anger welling inside her than anything else. He glanced up at her, before his gaze was again directed to the side.

"Nowhere," he said. Even though his voice was quiet, the venom and anger in it was obvious. Jun winced at the raw emotion in his voice and stood up.

"Where are your bags?" she asked. Kazuya didn't answer and she sighed. "You can sleep in my room," she said. "I'll sleep here."

Immediately Kazuya looked up at her, shock widening his dark eyes. She returned his gaze, crossing her arms.

After a moment of silence he said, "You can't be serious."

"You're hurt. You can't go anywhere for the time being. Especially if you can't walk; which you can't, trust me."

He looked down, and Jun saw confusion in his eyes. "You...want me to stay?" he asked after a moment.

She flushed. "You can't go anywhere yet, and the only way to a decent hospital is by taxi, and you can't get to them without a long and complicated walk through the woods. And if I manage to treat these wounds correctly, you won't even have a scar." As she said this her eyes lighted upon the large scar on his chest and her blush deepened.

* * *

AN. Chapter Two will be posted...right away... Funny that. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you didn't, don't read the second. Easy as that, really...


	2. The First Evening

AN. Welcome to chapter two of _The Good in Evil_. Kazuya's POV this time. I hope you enjoy. The next two chapters will be uploaded...tomorrow maybe? If I have time... If not, then on Wednesday, when I have the day off!

* * *

**Chapter Two – The First Evening**

Kazuya sat on the chair, his leg shooting bolts of pain through his body. He was in a state of shock. Jun wanted him to stay. She wanted to treat him, to make sure he got better. And even more than that, she obviously had no idea how much this meant to him. He hadn't experienced compassion from another human being since his mother had died.

He shifted slightly in an effort to get more comfortable, and the slight movement jarred his leg. He hissed in breath, closing his eyes and lowering his head slightly. Jun put a hand on his shoulder to steady him and he couldn't find the strength to shrug it off. She rubbed her thumb back and forth against his skin and he suppressed a shiver.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly. He didn't answer, but found the strength to shrug her hand off. She put the back of her hand to his forehead and he frowned. "Wait here," she said, and walked into an adjacent room. He rubbed his finger across his forehead, trying to detect what she had obviously felt. Jun came back in after a moment, carrying a small bowl and a spoon. "Here," she said and offered the spoon to him. He hesitated, then snatched it from her delicate fingers, draining the liquid on it in one gulp. It had a bitter taste and his face screwed up.

"What is this?" he asked disdainfully.

"Herbal medicine," she replied. "It should bring down your temperature."

"I don't have a temperature," he replied abruptly.

"Yes you do," she said calmly. "But this should bring it down."

Kazuya opened his mouth to reply, but closed it after a moment. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to get into an argument with this woman. After perusing the thought for a moment, he dismissed it as the general wish to not waste time.

"And you should get used to the taste," she said, putting the bowl down on the floor next to the chair. "You need one spoonful a day."

"Great," he muttered.

"And you won't be able to walk around for the next," she paused, examining his leg, "three weeks. At least."

"Brilliant." He frowned and crossed his arms. If there was anything Kazuya Mishima hated, it was being useless. She tucked her hair back behind her ear.

"Where are your bags?" she asked again.

"In the clearing," he muttered angrily.

"I'll be right back," she said, picking up the bowl and leaving the room.

Kazuya sat still for a moment, then stood up slowly and carefully. He hopped into the room Jun had gone into, using various objects to help him get there. It was a kitchen with a small table accompanied with a wooden chair and a door in the corner by which she had probably left the cabin. He backed out of the room and continued the search the cottage. He managed to find the bathroom while he was searching; a small room with a metal tub that looked as though it was attached to the most basic of plumbing.

The third room he came to was a room with a bed in the corner and a medium sized dresser against the wall. A large window with simple curtains showed a beautiful view of a lake between the large pines. There was a mirror hanging on the wall and Kazuya stared at his reflection for a moment. He was almost pained by the look of hate and anger in his eyes. He put one hand over the scar on his chest and frowned.

_What did this cost me?_ he asked himself. _My soul? Never being able to have intimate connections with anyone? Could there by anything else?_

These thoughts troubled Kazuya deeply and he turned away from the mirror. There was a clatter and a thud as Jun re-entered the living room. Kazuya froze, a kind of nervous apprehension welling in his stomach. Sure enough after about two seconds, Jun's voice sounded from the living room.

"Kazuya? Where are you?"

He hesitated before replying, "I'm in here." She appeared in the doorway almost instantly, worry etched into her features.

_She just looks more beautiful_, Kazuya thought, then pushed the thought away angrily. He was never supposed to feel that about anyone. Ever.

"There you are," she said, relieved. Then her cheeks reddened as she noticed they were standing in the middle of her bedroom.

"I was just looking around," Kazuya said nonchalantly. "So this is where I'm sleeping." He pretended to look the room over so he wouldn't have to meet Jun's eyes.

"Yes," she said. "I'll just have to set up a cot in the living room."

"Fine." For a brief moment he felt the urge to let her have this room, and ask her to set the cot up for him. Why did he want to sacrifice his own comfort for hers?

_God. Emotions are annoying._

She smiled and left, leaving him feeling very confused. After establishing that the bag she had brought in really was his, he hobbled into the living room and lowering himself gently onto the seat. He rubbed a hand gently over his leg and pulled it away sharply. He stared at the damp red liquid on his hand and swore. On looking closer he realised that the bandage Jun had put on not even half an hour before had soaked through completely. He scowled, pulled another bandage out of his pocket and started unwrapping the old one. It came off easily, exposing the raw edges of the wounds the teeth of the trap had made. He quickly wrapped the new bandage around his leg, wincing as he did so.

He straightened, satisfied that he had treated the wound as it should be treated, and suddenly realised a delicious smell was diffusing around the room. He tried to stand up, but this task proved more difficult than expected, and it took ten minutes before he was finally on his feet. He stumbled towards the kitchen, using various objects to help him on his way and biting back cries of pain more than once. Finally he was in the kitchen door, gripping the doorframe tightly and staring at Jun. She had her back to him, and was humming a quiet tune while stirring a pot filled with a slightly thick stew.

She ladled the stew carefully onto two plates and turned around, nearly dropping both of them.

Kazuya realised why almost before he began to wonder. He was, after all, quite a sight to behold. Instead of apologising for scaring her, he came forward and grabbed the plate out of her hand. Her lips set in a straight line and she pulled out the only chair for him. Then she put her plate opposite and went into the living room, returning with another chair a moment later.

They ate in silence, Kazuya wolfing down the stew. It was only as the first bite hit his stomach that the real hunger began, and he realised he had not eaten since that morning, and it was growing dark outside. Halfway through his second plate (Jun had refilled it without a word passed between them), he noticed that Jun was watching him. Her face was tilted down, towards her meal, but her eyes were trained on his face.

He tried not to let this bother him, and finished the second plate as she finished her first. She stood and took both plates, washing them up in the sink and putting them directly into the cupboard. She started towards the living room, but halted next to his chair and offered her hand. He ignored it and stood of his own free will, wincing slightly. She put a hand on his forearm and guided him to her room. He nodded sharply in her direction and she smiled.

"I'll leave you to get ready," she said softly. "Call me if you need anything."

_Not likely,_ he thought, but answered with another brisk nod.

"Good night, Kazuya," she said, smiling. She bowed and left the room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Kazuya yanked the curtains closed, before stripping and standing in front of the mirror, frowning. He was everything he had ever dreamed to be. Strong, muscular, powerful. Even handsome, in his own way. But he had never gained the one thing he had always yearned for; support, approval, maybe even love. His mother had given these things to him in abundance, but then she had died, and in doing so had killed the only good left in him. Even now his only reason to keep living was revenge against the family he had hated for so long.

He pulled a long pair of loose-fitting trousers out of his bag and carefully pulled them on. The material scraped lightly over his calf and he hissed in breath. He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. Immediately Jun appeared behind his eyelids, smiling and clasping her hands in front of her.

Kazuya inhaled sharply and opened his eyes. He was sleeping in this woman's bed, her influence and (though he was rue to admit it) her scent all around him, and he was having thoughts about her. He screwed up his eyes and crossed his arms, banishing all thoughts and images of the beautiful Kazama from his mind.

* * *

AN. And so there goes Chapter Two. I'm going to be completely honest for a moment and say that if anyone actually reads and reviews this _other_ than my dear friend who told me to post it and the other dear friend I will tell about posting it as soon as I do, then I will be incredibly surprised. Good surprised though, not bad surprised. Hope you enjoyed it, Chapter Three and Four are fast approaching XD


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

AN. And here is chapter three, how very exciting. I do hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

****Chapter Three – An Unexpected Visitor**

Jun woke the next morning with a slight pain in her lower back. Sitting up, she realised that the cot she had been sleeping on was crooked. She sighed and tried to push the metal bar back into shape, but it wouldn't budge. She stood up and rubbed her lower back, stretching to try and ease the tensed muscle. It didn't work as well as it could have done, and as she walked to the kitchen to prepare breakfast her back twinged uncomfortably.

She worked as quietly as possible to prepare breakfast, before heading back into the living room and folding up the cot. She hesitated for a moment, then walked to her bedroom. She stood next to the door, taking a few deep and steadying breaths, before entering and pulling open the curtains.

The first ray of sunlight fell onto the bed, illuminating Kazuya's chest. Jun walked closer, holding her breath and not realising it.

He was sleeping on his back with one arm draped over his stomach and the other by his side. His eyes were barely closed and his lips were pressed in a tight line. He was only wearing a pair of long, loose pants, and Jun felt strangely weak at the sight of his broad chest. His head was planted firmly on the pillow, but his feet still hung well below the end of the bed. The gold locket on his chest flashed in the sun. His large scar seemed a darker shade of red. She shivered slightly to think that he was actually sleeping in the bed she had slept in almost all her life.

Kazuya shifted and his eyes opened. She made a small noise of panic and backed towards the door. Her back hit the doorframe and Kazuya bolted upright, staring directly at her.

"Jun Kazama," he muttered, as if to himself, his eyes boring into hers. "Where am I?" he asked in a louder, harsher tone.

"My cottage," she said, panic flooding her. "You stood in a bear trap yesterday. Don't you remember?"

He glared at her for a moment, before burying his head in his hands. After a moment he said, "Yes. Why are you here?"

"Breakfast is almost ready," she said, blurting out the first thing that came into her head. "You need to get dressed." She was obviously frightened now, her hands and lower lip trembling and her eyes wide. He surveyed her for a moment, and Jun thought she saw his face soften. But then he looked away from her and made shooing gestures with one hand.

"I'll be right there," he muttered and she bowed, backing out of the room.

She almost ran back to the kitchen, finishing breakfast and spending far too long making sure it looked perfect. Kazuya entered a moment later, wearing long, dark pants and a white shirt. The locket was tucked away, only the golden chain visible.

He limped over to the chair and sat down. She set the plate in front of him and, like the previous night, watching him closely as he ate. He finished before her, and sat studying her as she finished her breakfast. She washed both plates again and put them away, before heading into the living room. Kazuya followed silently.

He sat down on one of the chairs and she gave him the tonic. He drank it with a grimace which she sympathised with, but ignored. He then rolled up his pants leg without saying a word, and she unwrapped the bandage, pleased that he was letting her help. She smeared a green cream over the deep cuts in the back of his leg.

"You're lucky you didn't sever a vein," she said, smiling slightly.

"Guess so," he replied listlessly. She didn't press the matter. She finished wrapping a new bandage around his leg, when she was interrupted by a quick knock on the door.

"I'll be right back," she told Kazuya, who didn't respond and started to roll his pants leg back down. She ran to the door and opened it.

"Hi, Jun," said the man on the doorstep, holding out a small bouquet of flowers. "Glad you got back safely."

"Thanks, Lei," Jun said, taking the flowers and embracing the Chinese detective. "It's good to see you again."

"I gather you didn't catch Kazuya," Lei said, his normally cheerful demeanour becoming dark for a moment.

Jun glanced behind her nervously and, after finding the kitchen empty, turned back to Lei. "I'm sorry about that," she said, lowering her voice so Kazuya wouldn't hear. "I just couldn't arrest him. He's so much stronger than me."

"Still," Lei said, a hint of reproach in his tone. "You should have called me for backup."

"Backup for what?" came a deep, dark voice from behind her, and Jun froze. A heavy hand fell on her shoulder and she half-turned.

Kazuya Mishima stood behind and slightly to the side of her, his piercing eyes narrowed at Lei Wulong.

"Kazuya!" Lei said, shocked. "Um... Kazuya Mishima, you are under arrest by the Hong Kong Police for economical fraud and illegal animal smuggling. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney." Jun glanced at Kazuya. He was watching Lei with a faintly amused expression on his face and raised eyebrows. "If you cannot afford an attor-"

"It's alright, Lei," Jun cut him off.

"Alright?" he repeated, blinking at her. "But...he's obviously forced his way in, Jun."

"No, he didn't." Jun flushed. "He's here because...I asked him to be."

"What?" Lei looked heart-broken. "But, Jun. This is a wanted criminal. You can't have him in your house with no protection. God knows what he'll do to you."

"And you _do_ know what I'm going to do to her?" Kazuya asked, his voice almost casual but with a venomous undercurrent.

"Yes I do," Lei said in a weaker version of the same tone. "You'll take advantage of her, you evil dog."

"What makes you so sure?" Kazuya said angrily. "Maybe I don't want Jun Kazama's..." He paused and glanced at her. "Attributes."

"Rubbish. Just look at her," Lei said. "She's gorgeous. How could you not want her?"

"With very little effort," Kazuya answered. "What about you, Wulong? Come to win the fair lady's heart?" He eyed the flowers in Jun's hand critically.

"They're supposed to be for the completion of a mission," Lei said hotly. "But thanks to you they're just a gift from me."

Jun had been silent through this debate, getting more and more distressed by the moment. The two men continued to argue about her. Kazuya even pushed her gently to the side so he could have better access to Lei. She tried to get between them, but Kazuya kept one of his huge hands planted squarely on her stomach, pushing her into the doorframe gently. She put both hands on his hand and tried to push it away, but one glance from those dark eyes told her not to interfere. Tears burned in her eyes and she tried to blink them away. A few escaped her eyes and tracked down her cheeks, falling onto Kazuya's hand.

"Well you're a f-." He cut himself off, looking down at his hand. It had two drops of water on it and he raised his gaze to Jun's face. His eyes met hers and horror, shock and compassion filled them. He turned back to Lei. "We don't have time for you," he said in a venomous voice. "Leave now."

Lei, however, had just noticed the tears on Jun's cheeks and he reached for her. "Jun," he said softly. "I'm sorry."

She swallowed. "It's all right, Lei." She wiped her eyes with her fingertips. "Will you come in?"

"No he won't," Kazuya said abruptly.

"Yes I will," Lei said in the same moment.

The two men glared at each other, but a sniffle from Jun broke the tense atmosphere. Kazuya grunted and limped back to the living room. Jun followed, and Lei followed her.

"I can only stay for a little while," Lei said when they were all seated. Jun sighed with displeasure, while Kazuya's lips twitched.

"I'll just make us some tea," Jun said and went into the kitchen. It took her a few moments to make the tea, and when she was done she placed the three cups on a small tray and carried them towards the living room. Angry voices from inside stopped her in her tracks.

"-u'd better be careful, Mishima," Lei said from inside the room.

"Why should I, Wulong? What are you going to do?" Kazuya asked disdainfully.

"I'm dead serious," Lei said. "If you lay one finger on her I'll hunt you down and make you suffer."

"Really?" Kazuya sounded amused now. "And how are you going to know if I 'lay one finger on her'?" Jun could hear the mocking quotation in his voice.

"She'll tell me," Lei said. "Because the only way you'll ever get to touch her will be by force."

She stepped into the room, holding the tray in front of her. Lei was sitting with his back to her, while Kazuya had his leg propped up on the coffee table, facing her. His focus was on Lei, however, so he didn't see Jun enter the room. Jun saw his eyes widen slightly at Lei's last statement, and she had a feeling that she was the only person who would ever see hurt in those dark pools. The emotion was quickly cloaked, however, and Kazuya's eyes were once again cold and emotionless.

"I don't want Jun. I'm here because I made a brief lapse in judgement and got caught in a trap. That's all."

Lei scoffed. "How can you not want Jun? She's gorgeous."

"Jun Kazama is beautiful," Kazuya said, and Jun felt a slight thrill travel up her spine. "But I can get much better." As he said this he finally spotted Jun, who ducked her head in a slight bow.

"You can't get better than Jun," Lei continued, unaware of Jun's presence. Kazuya struggled upright and limped towards her, Lei following his slow progress across the room. Kazuya took the tray from Jun and put it on the table, before moving a little closer. His chest was bare millimetres away from hers. She looked into his eyes and felt another thrill at the compassion she saw in them.

"Jun," he said softly, but Lei cut in.

"I'm so sorry, Jun," he said, taking her hand. Kazuya shot him a venomous look, before sitting back on his chair.

"It's alright, Lei, Kazuya." She picked up one cup and sat on a chair between them. Kazuya cradled a cup in one hand and sipped it occasionally. Lei finished his cup in record time and stood up, brushing his hands.

"Don't forget what I said, Mishima." He put a hand on Jun's shoulder. "I'm very sorry, Jun."

He put his hands together like a man in prayer and bowed to Jun, shooting an angry look at Kazuya, who looked away, unshaken. Lei left and silence reigned. Jun finished her tea at the same time as Kazuya and they both put their cups on the tray. Jun stood up and carried the tray into the kitchen, starting the clean the cups. She put them on the draining board and closed her eyes, tilting her head back. There was a slight clatter, and they snapped open. Kazuya wiped the second cup with a towel, then put it in the open overhead cupboard.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

There was a moment of silence.

"Jun," he said, then paused. He took a deep shaky breath and closed his eyes, turning his head slightly away from her. "I'm sorry you had to hear that," he said quickly. She put a hand on his shoulder and he turned his head to her.

"It's alright, Kazuya," she said softly. She rubbed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly. The ridge of his shoulder shivered slightly under her palm and she removed her hand. He made a slight movement towards her, but then stopped and limped out of the room. Jun rubbed her palms together and a shiver ran down her spine. She shook it off and walked into the living room. Kazuya was nowhere to be seen, and she assumed he was in her room.

She curled up on her only armchair, pulled out the book she had been reading yesterday and opened to her page. Kazuya's presence still lingered on her mind, but she could control the feelings now, able to focus on her book. She read for an hour, then blew out the candle she had lit, lying down on her cot.

_Isn't it odd,_ she mused as she fell into the deeper stages of consciousness, _how I picture Kazuya as the hero in my book?_

* * *

AN. Okay, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter four is coming up...right away! YAY! Once again, I do accept anonymous reviews. Oh, by the way, the last line is referring to the habit I used to have of whenever I read romance novels I'd picture myself as the heroine and my current crush as the hero. That's what that means, so don't ask...


	4. The Next Night

AN. And here's chapter four. Please review if you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter Four – The Next Night**

Kazuya quietly finished the meal Jun had prepared for them, licking his lips as he placed his fork on his plate. He stood and placed both objects in the sink. Jun smiled and put her own plate in the sink before starting to wash them both. Kazuya dried them and, with Jun's help, put them in the cupboards they belonged.

"You're walking much better already," Jun commented as they walked together to the living room. "It's quite surprising."

Kazuya sat down easily on a chair, his lips twitching up briefly. She smiled back and sat next to him on the ground, beginning to unravel his bandages. He grimaced as they pulled away from the wounds in the back of his leg. Jun rubbed some more of the green cream on them and he sighed. It seemed to take the pain away slightly, having those delicate fingers brush over the holes in his leg.

"They're definitely closing up," she said quietly, pressing one finger lightly on one of the holes. "You're a remarkable healer."

"I always have been," Kazuya replied, not adding that it was thanks to the devil gene that wounds never lasted long on him. He sat still while she wrapped another bandage around his leg.

"You should be free of these in two days," Jun said.

Kazuya felt a small pang of sorrow, mainly because he enjoyed being in such close proximity to Jun. Especially with her focused around the lower half of his body. He frowned slightly at that thought and looked down at Jun.

She was kneeling next to his leg, slowly and carefully wrapping layer after layer of bandage around his calf. Her hair was shielding her face from him like a black curtain, and he tucked it behind her ear without thinking. She looked up, her dark brown eyes wide, and a light rose colour tinted her cheeks.

_So innocent,_ he thought. _So pure._

"Good night, Kazuya," she whispered.

He stood up, bowed and walked to Jun's bedroom. He pulled out the last pair of clean training pants he had and pulled them on, not caring when they scraped across his leg. He could hear the clatter as Jun took the cot out. He had noticed her rubbing her lower back when she though he wasn't looking, and it worried him slightly, a fact which worried him even more.

The clattering stopped and only the quiet sounds of the forest were audible. The flickering light from under the door indicated that Jun had a candle with her, and after a moment it disappeared. He lay down on the bed and looked around in the darkness. Tonight the curtains were open, so the moon cast a silver light on the floor.

He tried to go to sleep, but he couldn't. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes tight, trying to force his mind to relax. After half an hour he finally fell into a light doze, before a particularly adventurous owl flew to the window and hooted at him. It was a large owl, so its hoot startled Kazuya out of his light doze. He shot to his feet, automatically assuming fighting stance. The owl regarded him with wide, luminous, yellow eyes before spreading its wings and flying away. Kazuya sighed angrily and relaxed. He turned around and his knee connected loudly with the wooden bedpost.

"Shit," he muttered and grabbed his knee. It was the first time he had sworn in a couple of days, and the word tasted dirty in his mouth. The pain throbbed in his knee in time with his heartbeat and he released the joint. He walked into the living room and then into the kitchen. Once there he splashed cold water onto his knee and the pain died away. Satisfied that it wasn't going to swell, he went back into the living room. He was about to go back into Jun's room, when a small sigh interrupted him. He turned back and inhaled sharply.

Jun was lying on her side with her hands clasped beneath her chin. A cotton sheet rested over her slim form, highlighting her waist and hips. Her legs were curled up to her, her knees brushing her elbows. Kazuya held his breath as he stepped closer. Her black hair was spread out over the pillow in a fan that haloed her head. Her eyes were peacefully closed and her mouth was slightly open. The moonlight was spilling into this room too, and Jun's white skin seemed to glow.

Kazuya walked to the bedside and knelt down next to her. She stirred in her sleep slightly and he put a hand on her shoulder. She rolled onto her back so her hands were clasped between her breasts. Her legs straightened slowly and her foot caught the sheet, carrying it lower on her body. Her stomach was only covered by her thin cotton dress.

"Jun," he whispered hoarsely.

He gently stroked her hair, his stomach clenching at the feel of those silky strands. His finger trailed down her cheek. He paused on her neck, feeling that her heartbeat was beating in unison with his. He took a shaky breath and put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled in her sleep and her shoulder shifted. He rubbed a thumb back and forth over her skin, feeling the bone underneath the pad of his thumb. He gently pushed her sleeve back and put his hand on her bare skin. It was warm and soft under his fingers and he shivered. He didn't dare slide his hand lower, knowing that if he did he would lose all control.

No matter what he had said to Lei, Kazuya wanted Jun Kazama.

He rubbed his thumb back and forth over the ridge of her collarbone and her eyelids flickered open. He froze as she gazed up at him, sleep and confusion clouding her eyes.

"Kazuya?" she asked sleepily. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He jerked his hand back as though her skin had suddenly become very hot. She reached up and put her hand over the skin his hand had just vacated. A blush coloured her cheeks and she smiled slightly. Reaching down, she took his hand and put it on her cheek, closing her eyes when his palm cupped it instinctively. She sat up slowly and smiled at him. He released her cheek and slowly and carefully slid her sleeve back onto her shoulder.

Kazuya leaned forward against his will and brushed her lips with his, gently and carefully. He pulled away and studied her face. She was still blushing and smiling, so he closed in for another kiss. This time he pressed his lips gently to hers, and smirked when she returned the pressure. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him, feeling her breasts push against his chest. She obviously felt it too, because she stiffened slightly in his hands. He stroked a long finger up and down her spine, and kissed her again. She relaxed and returned his kisses, closing her eyes. Her hands wound around his neck and pulled him closer.

He pulled away and her head fell back, revealing the white skin of her neck to him. He trailed kisses down her chin and onto her neck. He opened his mouth now, licking and sucking on her sweet skin. She moaned quietly and her fingers twined into his hair, holding him closer.

He returned to her mouth and kissed her, his mouth slightly open this time. Her lips were open as well, and he licked her full lower lip, requesting entrance. She didn't respond, so he went ahead. His tongue entered her mouth slowly and carefully, exploring her teeth. He brushed her tongue with his and she stiffened with shock. He stroked it again and it moved against him. He smirked again and kissed her harder. She moaned into his mouth and he pulled away.

He didn't want her like this. When he took her, he wanted her to be aware, fully awake. He wanted her asking for him, pleading, begging in that sweet voice. He wanted to drag it out, get her used to the idea of him. She was still holding him close, her head now nestled on his chest and her hands clasped around his neck. She was panting slightly and he stroked her hair.

"Kazuya," she moaned quietly, and the sound of his name in that tone almost drove him wild. He controlled himself with difficulty, and gave her a peck on the forehead.

"Get some sleep, Jun," he whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He lay her down on the bed, but she wouldn't let go of his neck. He kissed her once more, and she let go. Within moments she was asleep, and he pulled the blankets back up to her breasts. He stroked her hair back off her forehead and went back to his own room. Somehow he knew it would be a lot easier to get to sleep.

* * *

AN. And so ends chapter four, and the first of the adult(ish) situations. Review if you wish! It is always appreciated XD I don't know when I'll post the next two chapters...probably tomorrow...


	5. Laundry Day

AN. Ah, good times. Okay, so here is chapter five, right on schedual (ie. on Wednesday, to me at least). My friend who I posted this for has _still_ not read it, but that's her own fault. I'm just going to keep posting until she has time/commitment to read it. If only I knew her account name... Anyway, sorry to have disturbed another good friend of mine but, as I said, it gets worse!

* * *

**Chapter Five – Laundry Day**

Jun woke up with a strange sense of contentment instead of the pain in her back. She sat up, stretched and ran a hand over her face, just to get rid of any sleep. Her hand came to an abrupt halt when she reached her lips, and she ran her fingertips over them. They were swollen and tender to the touch. She tried to remember what had caused this abnormality, but failed.

_Hands gripping her waist, holding her close._

She jerked at the thought, her eyes widening.

_Passionate kisses raining on her lips._

The pressure of her fingers increased on her lips.

_Her own fingers twining in someone else's hair._

She held her other hand in front of her face, seeing the heavy tremble in her fingers.

_Her head resting on a muscular chest, his skin burning her ear._

She ran her fingers through her hair, closing her eyes.

_Her own breathy moan, "Kazuya."_

"No," she whispered. "It was a dream. It had to be a dream." But she knew from the tightness in her stomach and her swollen lips that it had happened. "Oh God no." She rushed into the bathroom, leaning over the toilet in case she threw up from sheer nerves. After she had convinced herself that she was not going to throw up, she straightened and slipped on a clean white dress. She ran through her normal morning routine, trying as hard as she could to distract herself from the strange feelings swirling inside her.

When she finally walked back into the living room Kazuya was there. He was sitting on the armchair, his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. She let out an involuntary gasp, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Jun," Kazuya said quietly, causing her to look towards him. He was looking at her, his dark eyes emotionless. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine." She rubbed her hands against her elbows and shivered. He stood up and walked towards her. He reached out for her and she recoiled, closing her eyes. His eyes widened and he put a hand on her arm.

"You don't need to be scared of me, Jun," he said quietly. "I won't hurt you." She looked up into his eyes and relaxed when she saw concern and compassion. He obviously saw this, because he put his other hand on her other arm and stepped closer. "I'd never hurt you." He lowered his head to hers, but she turned her head away slightly.

_It's a sin. It's a sin. _Her mother's voice repeated the words in her head. Kazuya raised his head, keeping it tilted down towards her, and tilted it to the side, a questioning look in his eyes.

"We shouldn't," she said hesitantly. "I shouldn't have let you...last night..." He put a finger on her lips, cutting off her hesitant ramblings. She swallowed and he removed the finger. "We shouldn't," she said again, but whatever conviction had been in her voice had left.

_It's a sin!_ Her mother's voice suddenly increased in volume. Kazuya gave her an intense look, filled with so many emotions she couldn't recognise, and for a moment she was afraid he would force her. But then his eyes softened and he pulled her into a hug.

"I'd never hurt you," he whispered into her hair. She slowly and tentatively put her hands around his waist and hugged him back. They separated and she smiled, before walking into the kitchen to make breakfast. Kazuya followed her, leaning on the doorframe as she quickly made breakfast.

They ate together at the table, Kazuya deciding to drink his tonic before eating his breakfast. She washed their plates and they went back into the living room.

Kazuya sat on one of her chairs and rolled up his pants leg, allowing her access to his calf. Jun knelt and slowly unwrapped the bandage, examining the holes when she was done. They had completely scabbed over and she knew that it would be best for him to allow them to get some air.

"You should be fine now," she told him, slightly surprised that this had happened so soon.

"Good," he replied, and she stood up. He rolled down his pants leg and she vaguely realised they were the same pants he had been wearing yesterday.

"Why are you still wearing those?" she asked. He looked down at his pants and his lips twitched again.

"They're the only clean clothes I've got left," he said.

Jun looked at them thoughtfully, then smiled to herself. "Wait here," she said and ran into her room. She opened the lowest drawer of her dresser and pulled out a folded ensemble of clothes. She held them up one at a time, judging the size, and nodded. She refolded them and went out to Kazuya. "Here," she said, offering him the pile of folded clothes. "They were my father's. They look about your size."

He took them and nodded to her.

"I'll wash your clothes for you today. If you want to bathe, you can either go down to the lake or heat up water in the bath."

"I'll go to the lake," he said and took the clothes from her. He rifled through them and paused, extracting a pair of Y-front underpants. He raised an eyebrow and Jun blushed.

"You said you didn't have any clean clothes," she said, looking down.

"Right." He placed the underpants back with the other clothes and tucked them under his arm. He bowed slightly and exited, heading towards the lake.

She walked into his room and grabbed his bag, pulling it from the corner into the centre of the room. She opened up the main pocket and tipped the bag upside down. A large pile of clothes in no particular order fell onto the floor, and she bundled them up and placed them to one side. She then zipped up the main compartment and unzipped the smaller side compartment. She reached in and pulled out another couple of crumpled shirts, which she added to the pile. Delving her hand deeper into the compartment, she pulled out a pair of sneakers.

She stared at them, confused. They were white with purple and blue stripes down the side. There was still a strip of plastic connecting them together and it didn't look frayed. She picked them up carefully, holding them up to the light. They looked as though they were new, in mint condition. Even the treads were clean, devoid of even the tiniest smudge of dirt. She lifted the tab and found that they even had the crumpled paper to keep them in shape. She put them down very carefully and examined them with great confusion.

_Why would Kazuya have sneakers?_ she thought. _I've never seen him wear anything but dress shoes._

She realised they might be something especially important to him and quickly put them back in the second compartment.

_I'll ask him later._

She picked up the large bundle of clothes, adding her dirty dresses, and went down to the lake. The air was crisp and cool against her skin and she shivered. She headed down for the small bay where she kept the scrubber. It was a small sandy strip of land that met a small, calm section of the lake. It was always calm, even in the worst storms, because it was sheltered on all sides by large trees.

She carefully put the pile down and started to scrub the clothes. About halfway through she looked up and realised that the sun was heading west, indicating afternoon. When she had finished one garment she would stand up and hang the clothes up on a long clothesline stretched between two of the large trees. Soon all of Kazuya's clothes were flapping in the breeze. There was movement behind the trees and she ducked between two pairs of pants, peeking from behind a thick tree.

Kazuya was standing there, wearing the black pants she had given him, his shirt still folded on the ground. She shivered slightly at the sight of his muscles shining in the sun, his scar standing out vividly. He picked up the white shirt and pulled it onto each arm before buttoning it up. He was fiddling with the sleeves when she stepped on a twig and it snapped beneath her foot. He swung his head up towards the sound, his dark eyes narrowing to find the source of the sound. Jun gasped silently and ducked behind the tree, holding her breath.

She relaxed after a few moments, thinking that she was safe and that he had dismissed the noise as an animal. This was just before she was suddenly pinned to the tree, a large hand pressed against her throat. She gasped and looked up into Kazuya's dark, shock-filled eyes, before the world darkened and she fainted into his arms.

* * *

AN. Oo, sneakers. And I even have a name for them! AHA! Anyway, more interesting things happening between now and then. Kazuya's chapter up next, to be posted...right away.


	6. A Passionate Affair

AN. As you can probably tell by the name of this chapter, this is where it gets worse. Cover your eyes if the kiss scene in chapter four disturbed you, this is much, much worse (shame)

* * *

**Chapter Six – A Passionate Affair**

Kazuya caught Jun's body with as much care as he could, his hands positioned to support her completely.

"Damn," he cursed under his breath. He scooped her into his arms, his hands reaching beneath her knees and shoulder blades, her head lolling against his chest.

"-u-ya," she muttered and he kissed his forehead.

"Shh. It's going to be alright," he murmured into her hair, heading back towards her cottage.

"I lo- yo-," she muttered and his heart jumped.

_Don't get too excited,_ he thought. _It might not be what it sounds like._

"It's alright, Jun. We're almost there," he said as they mounted the steps to the cottage. He kicked the door open and looked around the room, noticing that Jun hadn't put the cot away this morning and was glad of that fact. He lay her down on the cot, smoothing her hair away from her face. Her head lolled away from him and he turned it back gently. Her face was pale, much paler than usual, and her pulse was fast and thin.

_I can't have scared her that much, _he thought incredulously. He got a cloth from the kitchen and dipped it in cold water, wringing it so it was damp to the touch, and laid it on her forehead. Her eyelids flickered open and blood returned to her face in a rush.

"Kazuya," she said, her eyes fixing uncertainly on his face. "Where am I?"

"In our – your cottage," he said, cursing himself for the slight slip.

Her forehead creased and her eyes unfocused. "I remember...you. I remember cleaning your clothes. I remember finding your sneakers."

Kazuya froze. She had found his Flash 7.5's. DAMN! Jun continued, a slight frown on her face.

"I remember seeing you. You were getting dressed." Her frown instantly became a dreamy smile and her eyes closed.

_Oh god,_ he thought. _She's delirious._

"You shouldn't say that, Jun," Kazuya said, when in any other circumstance he would have encouraged a woman to talk about him in that way. It seemed wrong, somehow, to have Jun say those things.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Mama," she said, and his jaw dropped.

"Jun, it's me. Kazuya." He picked up her hand and put in on his cheek.

"Sorry," she said quietly. She sat up slowly, kissed his cheek and lay back down again. Her eyes closed and she started to breathe deeply. He sighed and sat down next to her, stroking her hair away from her face. After a moment she bolted upright, her eyes wide.

"Kazuya," she said breathily, her tone a stark contrast to the slow, sleepy tones from before. "Where am I?"

"Your cottage," he said slowly, frowning slightly. "But you just asked me that."

"Did I?" She looked down for a moment, then flushed. "Oh, I did. I'm sorry.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I just haven't fainted in a while," she said, putting a hand on her forehead. She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them again they were fixed on him. "What were you thinking?" There was no accusation in her voice, but he felt a stab in his gut.

"I thought you were one of my fath-Heihachi's retrieval units. I won't let myself be caught again." He frowned deeply and turned back to her. She was looking at him sympathetic expression and gently put a hand on his arm.

"If they come, we'll fight them together," she said quietly. "I'm stronger than I look."

He pulled her into a hug, and she hugged him back cautiously. He rubbed one of his hands up and down her back and she shivered, her arms tightening around him. This time he couldn't control himself, and he tilted her head up before crushing his mouth to hers.

She made a small noise of surprise, her arms unwinding from his body and her hands pressing on his chest. He pulled away to breathe and closed in again. This time Jun met him halfway there and they shared kiss after passionate kiss. This time Jun took the first step to furthering the passion.

Whether it was by instinct or a calculated move, while her lips never left Kazuya's, her thin fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. He didn't realised though until her hands lay flat against his bare chest. He jerked slightly and his eyes widened as she looked down. Her eyes widened too, and she blushed.

"Oh, Kazuya," she said hurriedly. "I'm so sorry."

She reached for the edges of his shirt – it was pushed back over his shoulders – but he grabbed her wrists gently. She looked up at him with wide frightened eyes, and he kissed her again.

"Leave it," he whispered into her mouth and she shivered.

He released her wrists and her hands slid back down onto his chest. Kazuya kept kissing her sweet lips, stroking her back with both his hands. He could feel the clasp of her bra beneath her dress, but he kept his fingers away from there, just in case the temptation became too great. She kissed him back, apparently forgetting her mother's words. She started to imitate him, her hands exploring his chest and stomach. Her fingers returned again and again to his scar, her fingertips tracing the ragged outline.

His hand went down from her back and started to stroke her thighs. She moaned and leaned into him. His hand slid up her thigh, her dress catching on his wrist and pulling up. When he reached her hips he slid so his hand was resting on the dip of her waist. She shivered and moaned, and he had to restrain himself again.

"Kazuya," she whispered and he kissed her again.

Their tongues entwined and Kazuya felt a sudden, unfamiliar feeling well up in his chest. It fought against the dark hate of the devil – a darkness he had always felt – and emerged victorious, a new golden lightness in his heart. He released Jun and looked down at her. Her beautiful eyes were closed and her lips were slightly open, beckoning him to kiss them again. He did so and she kissed back with passion equalling his own.

He felt the thin strand which had restrained him from losing his control completely snap. He couldn't wait any longer. His seduction would just have to be sped up slightly. He scooped her up in his arms, raining kisses over her face and neck. She clung to him, breathy moans escaping her perfect lips. He carried her into her room and laid her out on the bed, her dress riding up to reveal her hips covered with a clinging white material. He lifted the dress up higher and revealed her flat stomach and white bra. He lifted her off the bed slightly and pulled the dress over her head. She now lay before him, almost naked in the late afternoon sun, for the day had passed so quickly in the midst of their passion. She stretched her arms above her head, making her back arch.

"You're beautiful," he whispered and she blushed.

He sat next to her and kissed her tenderly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He pulled away from her mouth and kissed down her neck and over her shoulders. She moaned and squirmed under his lips as he slid lower on her body. He bypassed her breasts and kissed down her stomach. Her fingers twined in her hair and held him close. He kissed back up to her mouth and cupped one hand around her breast. She gasped and stiffened slightly. He kissed her again, gently kneading her breast through her bra. She relaxed after a moment, starting to kiss him back. He pulled his shirt off completely and knelt down over her, kissing her again and again.

He stroked up and down her back, carefully unhooking her bra as he did so. It immediately released, baring her back and making the straps slide a little down her shoulders. She stiffened in his arms, her hands starting to move towards her shoulders. He beat her to it, sliding the down even further and making her turn red. She pressed closer to him, aware of the fact that if she pulled away it would expose her breasts. He murmured intelligibly and kissed her, trying to make her relax.

It took a long time for her to do so. He stroked her cheek with one finger – keeping a careful grip on the white cotton – and she finally relaxed. She pulled away from him slightly, and in that small movement pulled her bra off. She didn't realise until Kazuya had completely pulled it off. Then she gasped and twisted away, covering her chest with both arms.

"Don't," he whispered, putting his hands on the side of her waist.

She turned back slowly, not meeting his eyes. Her arms remained firmly crossed in front of her. He kissed her forehead, putting one hand on the back of her head. With the other he slowly wormed his way between her arms. His finger scraped across the delicate skin between her breasts and she shivered. Her arms relaxed slightly and he moved his fingers again, this time brushing over one of her nipples. Her arms fell away as her cheeks darkened.

He kissed her again, pushing forwards slightly. She went backwards easily, his hands supporting her. He slipped his arms out from under her when her back was almost touching the bed, bracing himself so he didn't lie completely on top of her. He tipped himself to the side and lay next to her. She turned into him, her breasts pushing against his chest. He reached down and pulled his pants off, leaving them both only in their underwear.

Within moments they were both completely naked. She didn't even realise he had started to tear her panties off until the seams had torn. She almost screamed then, covering herself and ducking her head. He tilted her chin up and kissed her, pulling off his underwear at the same time.

She was completely shocked, her eyes clenched shut and her lips a white line. He kept kissing her closed lips, slowly stroking her in the way that would relax her. Soon she was arching towards him, her body instinctively finding his.

He shifted so he was lying on top of her and her thighs fell apart naturally. He nestled between them and kissed her again. He positioned himself at her opened and, with one steady thrust, buried himself in her. She froze beneath him, her shallow breaths the only movement about her. Kazuya remained perfectly still, not wanting to hurt or alarm her. He knew he had failed however, when she clenched her eyes shut and bit her lower lip. The fingers clasping his biceps tightened and started to tremble.

"Kazuya," she whimpered, then burst into tears.

"Shh." He propped himself up, making sure he didn't have any weight on her, before starting to dry her tears. "It's alright."

"It hurts," she sobbed, her chest heaving and her breath coming in harsh gasps. "Make it stop."

"Just lie still for a little longer," he whispered to her, fighting the urge to move. "If it still hurts, I'll stop."

_I can't believe it,_ he thought, still gently wiping her tears away. _I'm her first. How can someone so beautiful stay a virgin for so long?_

She kept crying for the next few minutes and he hugged her, covering her with his body. He kissed away her tears, tasting the salty water on his lips. After a few moments her tears slowed, then stopped, and she sniffled and whimpered under his weight.

"Better?" he asked hopefully. She shifted experimentally, the movement forcing him to close his eyes and regain his control.

"Yes," she whispered after another moment.

"Good," he whispered, and withdrew a little. She gasped and grabbed his shoulder, her even nails digging into his flesh. He stopped and looked down at her.

"Don't stop," she whimpered, clinging to him. "Please, don't stop."

He nodded and withdrew further, before thrusting into her again. He kept up this slow pace for a while, until she started to return his movements with an increased speed. He accelerated gladly, carrying them both to completion. They lay together, sweat fusing them together, panting slightly.

He withdrew slightly and she made a tiny noise of resentment. This noise died away when he pulled the thin sheet over both of them and took her in his arms. She sighed with pleasure as he drew her closer, draping an arm over his chest. He smirked and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. He was satisfied that now, finally, Jun Kazama belonged to him.

The beauty in question stirred against him, her fingers stroking his chest. "I love you, Kazuya," she whispered quietly, before her deep breaths filled the room.

Kazuya stroked her hair and she sighed. He closed his eyes and settled down to sleep.

* * *

AN. If I scared you then I'm sorry, really I am. This is not the end of it, and hell I'm sure some of you even liked it, but still... I haven't written scenes like that for the longest time...oh the shame...


	7. The Morning After

AN. Okay, sorry I've been gone so long. First Schoolies in Palm Cove, then New Zealand. And today, interview in Townsville for JCU. Go, Seniors 08! Much love to us all! Um, to everyone else, these next two chapters are dedicated to this huge group of people who worked damned hard the past few years. No matter what we do from here on in, it can only get harder... Enjoy!

**

* * *

****Chapter Seven – The Morning After**

Jun woke with a strange feeling of emptiness in her stomach, and an even stranger feeling of heat in her lower body, her thighs aching a little. She was lying in her bed, and for some reason this was odd to her. She rolled over and her hands connected with a large, bare chest. Her fingers traced over the large pectorals before the greatness of this was realised. Her eyes snapped open just as the man in front of her wrapped his arms around her. She stared at the large scar on his chest for a moment before looking down, realising the sheet was over both of them. One peek under the sheet confirmed her greatest fears.

She was naked.

As she was lying on the side of the bed not pressed against the wall, she wiggled out of his arms and jumped out of the bed, taking the sheet with her. Kazuya was lying on the bed facing her, exposed without the sheet. She blushed and looked determinedly at his face. He was smirking slightly in his sleep, but when his hand patted the side of the bed, looking for her, he frowned.

"Jun," he muttered, and opened his eyes.

She flushed a deeper shade of red and hoisted the sheet up to her chin, completely shielding her body from him. He propped himself up on one elbow and regarded her with slightly amused eyes.

"Jun," he repeated. "What are you doing?"

"Uh..." She tried to reply, but the words were trapped in her throat.

_You sinful child! I disown you!_ She could hear her mother screaming at her. But even though she knew she had given herself to Kazuya of her own free will, had given in to the powerful urges he stirred in her, she felt that she had done something to counter it. Kazuya smiled slightly, his lips twitching up, and he patted the bed next to him.

"Jun," he said coaxingly. "I'm getting cold."

She shivered at his tone and approached the bed cautiously. When she was within arm's reach, Kazuya's hand darted out and yanked the blanket from her partially relaxed hands. She yelped and struggled in vain to cover herself. One hand covered her womanhood, the other arm covering her breasts. She knew, however, that he could still see her and, in a panic, she whirled around so he could only see her back. A hot hand started to stroke her back, smoothing up and down her spine. She relaxed against her will, and he turned her back around.

Once again she tried to conceal herself, but he took her wrists gently. He sat up properly on the bed, his feet flat on the floor, and leaned forward to kiss her belly button. His tongue darted out and circled it, causing a shiver to run up and down her spine. He pulled her gently and soon she was sitting on his lap, her legs to the side and her torso turned towards him. They kissed, his hands exploring her torso again and her fingers doing the same.

Just before it got too passionate, Kazuya pulled away, panting. She was panting too, and she felt ashamed with herself.

"Why don't you go make breakfast?" he asked softly. She licked her dry lips, nodding. She stood up and walked over to the dresser, her nudity forgotten until she reached to take off her dress. She could feel his gaze on her as she bent down to get a new dress, and she had to restrain herself from returning to his arms.

She left the room and walked into the kitchen, starting to prepare breakfast for both of them. She was just about to pick up the plates when two arms slid around her waist and up to her breasts.

She gasped and blushed as Kazuya kissed her on the cheek, his touch searing her skin through the dress. She leaned back into him and closed her eyes, enjoying his touch too much to stop him. His palms covered her breasts perfectly, creating the illusion that his hands were almost made for them.

"Kazuya," she gasped, and he stopped the pressure on her breasts.

She took his plate and handed it to him without turning around. One hand released her and the plate was taken from her hand, accompanied with a quick kiss on the cheek. The other hand released her and she was free to pick up her own plate. She sat at the table and realised that Kazuya was only wearing his training pants again, his chest bare. She stared at him, not even discreetly anymore, as he ate. He looked up after a moment and motioned to her plate. She took one bite, and the food hitting her empty stomach made her realise how hungry she really was. When they were both finished, she cleaned the plates and Kazuya put them away.

They went back into the living room and sat down opposite each other. Jun refused to meet Kazuya's eyes, rubbing her arm with one hand.

"Jun," Kazuya said after a few minutes of silence. She had been watching shadows dance across the floor, but his tone made her look up. He was regarding her with soft eyes. Another minutes of silence followed, where they both just looked into the other's eyes. "Are you regretting it?" he asked finally.

"No." She was a little shocked at how fast the answer came, and she looked deep into her memory as to why. Then a thought drifted across her mind, a memory of something she had said the night before when she was half asleep.

_I love you._

He had probably disregarded her statement as ravings; that was probably what any girl would say to the boy who deflowered her. But she thought that this statement held more truth to it than he suspected, and wanted to tell him so.

"Good," he said. "Because I'm not."

As he said this he shifted closer. She made no movement backwards, and he came and sat next to her, his arms enclosing her. She felt secure and safe in his arms, almost as if she had returned home after a long journey. He kissed the top of her head and she found herself on his lap again, her hands on his chest and his arms around her. She laid her head in the nook between his neck and his shoulder, listening to the steady beat of his heart, and sighed slightly. He rubbed her back, up and down, in a constant slow movement that went unhindered by her dress. Her fingers traced the contours of his chest, exploring every muscle and spaces between them.

As she searched his abdominals, he shivered and pulled her closer to him suddenly, crushing her breasts to his chest. She had managed to pull her fingers out of the way just in time, but now she had no idea what to do with her hands. Kazuya didn't seem to care though, and kissed her, his mouth hungry over hers. She kissed him back, and her hands did the natural thing, plunging into his hair. His hair defied gravity by being in that spike, and her hands did little to push it out of shape.

He put one hand on her upper back, holding her to him, while his other hand cupped her bottom. She gasped and his tongue invaded her mouth. Her vision was taken up but his eyes and forehead, and she could see his eyes were closed. She closed her eyes too, taken in the moment. She broke away after a moment, desperate to breathe. Kazuya panted slightly and kissed her forehead.

"Kazuya," she said quietly, trying to ignore his increasingly curious hands and focusing on what she was saying.

"Yes, Jun," he said, before nuzzling into her neck. She shivered and clasped his shoulders.

"I...I..." She tried to focus, but he was licking and nipping her neck now, his hands on her back, preventing her from moving away. "I think..." He slipped her dress straps down and kissed her shoulder. Her dress was now only supported by her breasts, and she had a feeling they would be exposed soon. "I think I..." Sure enough, as soon as she tried to speak again he pulled the dress lower, exposing her breasts and stomach. The dress was now pooled in her lap and the weight of it there was distracting. "I think I l-" Kazuya kissed her breast and she gasped, cutting off her sentence.

"What is it, Jun?" he asked, before kissing her breast again.

"I think I love you," she managed to say, before her vocal chords gave out entirely, and she let out a low moan. Kazuya stopped his treatment to her breast and raised his head to hers.

"Really?" he asked quietly. "Because you shouldn't say those things if you don't mean them."

His lips were only a few centimetres away from hers and his warm breath blew in flurries across her cheeks as he talked. His nose brushed hers gently when he tilted his head. His eyes burned into hers, a deep expression of passion. She jerked her head in a nod, before closing the gap between them, kissing him with all her heart and soul.

When they finally broke away, she stared deep into his eyes, hoping – no, _praying_ – for him to reply that he loved her too. But he didn't say anything else, just kissed her again. She felt a dull sense of hurt in her heart, but her body couldn't care less, and responded with her newly unleased passion. He held her closer, and then let her go. He pulled her dress up to her shoulders again and tucked her breasts into the thin material.

He lifted her off his lap and stood up, reaching his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her to her feet in one swift movement. She stumbled and fell onto his chest. He laughed softly and pushed her away slightly, kissing her surprised lips. When he broke away he was smiling, but the smile died away as he eyed something behind her.

"You're running out of firewood," he said softly, and it took a moment for his words to sink in, they were so off-topic from what they were doing.

"Oh. I guess so. I'll go get some later," she replied breathlessly, clinging to her shoulders.

"Nonsense," he said briskly. "I'll get it for you."

"The axe is in the kitchen," she said without thinking, and he released her.

She felt strangely cold and alone after he'd let her go, and struggled not to grab him and make him hold her again. He walked briskly into the kitchen and took the axe, heading back into the living room. He blew her a kiss and smiled, exiting through the front door. She shook herself slightly and shivered, crossing her arms and rubbing her elbows. She sat down on the armchair and buried her head in her hands, trying to banish the feeling of lust rolling inside her.

* * *

AN. Is it creepy to dedicate two very adult chapters to Seniors 08? No, I think not. If they don't like it well...meh... I'm doing it anyway ;)


	8. An Unwanted Interruption

AN. Yeah, still dedicated to Seniors 08, I hope you enjoy. If you're not part of the group Seniors 08...you can read it, but you owe me (kidding!)

* * *

**Chapter Eight – An Unwanted Interruption**

Kazuya searched through the forest, watching carefully where he stepped. He didn't want to have to take that disgusting tonic again, after all. When he found a suitable piece of wood, he would carry it back to the entrance of the cottage. When he had a good sized pile there, he started to chop them with the axe. Sweat flew off his body as he chopped, running down his forehead and into his eyes. He wiped them for the fifth time, sighing irritably.

"Kazuya," Jun's voice came from the doorway. He looked up and swallowed dryly.

She was standing with a tray held in front of her, one edge resting on her stomach. Her dress was swirling around her calves and her hair waved in the slight breeze. There were two tall glasses on the tray, condensation sliding down the sides. She was also holding a band of white material, which he eyed curiously.

She put the tray down on a particularly thick tree stump and sat down on one edge, patting the other edge. He perched himself awkwardly on the edge and took one of the glasses, taking a huge gulp out of it. She sipped hers quietly, staring off in the direction of the lake. He took in her profile, her beautiful eyes, her long nose and her full lips, these last still slightly swollen from their passionate kisses.

When both glasses were empty and sitting on the tray again, she stood up and picked it up. She turned back to the house and started towards it. He took in the way her legs moved, before she halted and turned back to him.

"I almost forgot," she said, holding out the white material. He took it from her and raised one eyebrow. She blushed. "It's my old sweat band," she said. "I used it when I was training."

"Thanks," he said, pulling it on so it rested above his eyebrows. It soaked up all the sweat on his brow instantly and he stood up. He did feel a bit ridiculous having his band of white around his head, but he pushed the feeling to the back of his mind.

He returned to chopping the wood, finding it a lot easier now that the sweat on his forehead never reached his eyes. He also felt better hydrated, and chopped with renewed vigour. The sun was peaking overhead by the time he was finished, and it was mid-afternoon by the time he'd finished lugging the wood into the little alcove next to the kitchen. He collapsed onto one of the chairs and pulled off the seat band, wiping the rest of his face with it. Jun entered after a moment, carrying four bags full of food.

"Oh," she said, surprised. "I was going to help you with the wood, but I had to go to the shops."

"No problem," he said, watching her closely as she placed all the bags on the counter. She slowly unpacked them, putting all the ingredients into cupboards as she unpacked them. He stood up and unpacked one of the bags for her.

Canned peaches. Apples and mandarins. A small packet of pads which he carefully slid into another bag. A carefully wrapped slice of meat, obviously for tonight. Pretty standard for a woman who lived alone with only basic electricity.

She unpacked the bag he had slipped the pads into and quickly pocketed them, a blush colouring her cheeks. He smirked and unpacked the final bag, putting all the cans in a drawer beneath the sink.

"Thank you," she said politely when he'd finished.

He straightened up, his hand reaching out and sliding up her outer legs. He reached the hem of her skirt and kept going, taking it up with him. His fingers met and passed the cotton of her panties, stroking up past her waist. When he finally reached her shoulders, she was dazed and moaning with pleasure. He lifted the dress over her head and kissed her, pulling her closer to him.

She responded with the simple passion he loved and closed her eyes. He did too, massaging her with his own body. She let out a low moan, and his tongue moved of its own accord into her mouth. She moved her tongue with it now, having picked up what to do in these situations. He shuddered and kissed her harder, crushing his mouth to hers. She clutched at him, pulling herself as close as she could to him.

He felt that golden feeling well up in his chest again and welcomed it. It had been growing stronger ever since the night before, peaking whenever he saw Jun. He broke away from her and showered kisses onto her face. He started to kiss her neck again, and she moaned and gasped as he planted kisses on her warm skin. He kissed her pulse and hovered over it, feeling the warm throb of blood through her veins. He kissed the nook between her neck and shoulder, nipping it gently, causing her to gasp.

He continued to kiss over her shoulders, tasting her sweet skin on his lips. He kissed the hollow at the base of her throat and she moaned loudly. He returned to her mouth and kissed her passionately. His hands stroked across her back and down to her buttocks.

He lifted her up and set her on the counter, at just the right height for him to kiss her. His hardness was almost oppressive to him now, and he stepped closer, between her legs. Her thighs clasped his hips and he kissed her again, starting to gently knead her breast. She moaned into their kiss and he felt a rush of excitement.

"Kazuya," she gasped, clinging to his shoulders. He kissed her again, silencing her breathy moans and pleas. Her legs were wrapped around him, keeping him closer to her. Her hand buried themselves into his hair. He kissed her again, feeling himself almost lose control entirely.

He was just about to bring their moment of ardour to the conclusion they both wanted, when there was a loud knock on the door. Jun stiffened considerably and Kazuya froze. She released him from the tight grip of her legs and he stepped away. Wordlessly, he picked up her dress and she took it, pulling it back over her head. She was about to walk out, but he grabbed her wrist. She gave him an odd look, but he picked up a brush from the counter and ran it quickly through her hair. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered, and he shrugged. She went to get the door and he ran quickly to her room to get changed. He pulled on another shirt and pair of trousers from the lowest drawer of Jun's dresser, examining himself in the mirror before sitting on the bed.

_I wonder how long she'll be,_ he thought, then had an image of her from last night; her eyes gazing into his, filled with such uncomplicated passion, an echo of her soft moans, her body arching up to receive him. He pushed this image away with some difficulty and glanced towards the door. There was muffled shuffling from behind it, and the sound of a chair being scraped across the floor. After ten minutes of the low murmuring that he could not make out, Kazuya had had enough.

"I can't wait much longer," he growled.

He didn't admit it to himself, but he desperately wanted to be with Jun again. Once just wasn't enough. His chest constricted when he kissed her, his stomach clenched when he touched her. Most of the feeling was just lust; he had felt it before and would probably feel it again, but part of it – an ever increasing part – was different, special to her. He sighed and put his head in his hands, staring at the door through his fingers.

* * *

AN. And so ends this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Oo, Kaz is getting impatient. He's not one for waiting, is he? Wait until tomorrow for the next two chapters. Now I'm back home they should be posted no problem XD


	9. A New Discovery

AN. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!! It makes me smile :D Who is at the door!? WHO!?!?! Um...okay...so here's chapter nine and chapter ten. This will be my third last update for this particular story...why? Because then it ends ;) Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nine – A New Discovery**

Barely moments before, Jun had opened the door to discover that her mother had driven from the dojo her family owned all the way to Yakushima Forest. And because of a gut feeling that her only daughter was in danger.

"Mother, I'm fine," Jun said for the seventeenth time. "Nothing has happened."

Miyako Kazama leant forward in her seat and studied Jun's face carefully. "Are you sure?" she asked slowly.

"Yes." She thought for a moment, then decided that obligation forced her to mention Kazuya. "The only thing is that...I've taken someone into my house.'

"Who?" Miyako's question was sharp and direct, her piercing eyes narrowed at Jun, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Kazuya Mishima," she said, her voice soft in case there was a slight chance that Miyako wouldn't hear her. "He was a competitor of the tournament."

"He?" Miyako asked, and Jun's stomach sank. ""And is _he_ here right now?"

"Yes." Her voice was hesitant. "But he's sleeping."

"Sleeping, you say. And he is sleeping –"

"In my room, yes." Jun flushed. "I'm sleeping in here."

"Oh." Miyako cast a knowing eye over Jun and she flushed a deeper red.

"Mother," Jun started, but Miyako cut her off.

"Darling, you are about to give in to temptation, aren't you?"

"No," Jun said, waving her hands in front of her in a negative gesture. "I wouldn't dream of it, Mama."

"Good. Because I would hate to see my child fall into the hands of the devil. He will tempt you with the things you want most."

"I know, Mama," Jun said dejectedly, bowing her head. She had heard this speech all through her childhood. Her mother had been a strict woman, ruling over her meeker husband and two children. Jun's brother, Itsuki, had become a strong man, who now ran the family dojo while her parents worked in the finances and marketing.

"He will try to take you with lust and with it will make you his."

This was a new bit of the speech. It was as if her mother could see her mind and see what she had done with Kazuya. She rubbed a nervous hand over her throat and Miyako eyed the motion critically.

"Jun, it is sa-?" Kazuya's voice broke off in the middle of his sentence. Jun whirled around in her seat, her eyes widening. He was wearing her father's clothes again, and she saw Miyako's eyes widen as she recognised them.

"Uh... Mother, this is Kazuya Mishima. This is my mother." Jun shot to her feet and introduced them.

"Charmed," Kazuya said, bowing low. Miyako sniffed and nodded her head. Kazuya moved across the room, discreetly rubbing his hand across Jun's spine, and sat down on an empty chair. Jun sat down too, but Miyako stood.

"Jun," she said stiffly. "May I speak to you alone for a moment?"

"Of course, Mama," Jun said, standing up. "We'll be right back, Kazuya." She turned and headed towards the kitchen. Her mother followed, limping slightly because of an accident she had had as a child. Once they were inside, Jun shut the door and turned to her mother.

"You have been taken by the devil, child," she hissed. Jun's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"He's not the devil. He's a good man." Miyako narrowed her eyes.

"I have heard of the MIshimas. They are obsessed with the devil. And he himself is possessed by the devil. I can feel it. And I know you can too."

"It's not true," Jun said, crossing her arms, not in an angry gesture, but as if to shield herself from her mother's words.

"It is. He has the devil in him, and nothing you do can save him."

"If he has the devil in him then, no matter what you say, I _will_ save him."

"This is a forbidden love, my child. It cannot be allowed in any way, shape or form. You must break off with him immediately."

"No! I can't. I love him."

"Yet you feel strangely compelled to destroy him, to eliminate him once and for all."

"No," Jun gasped. "I want to get rid of the evil in his heart."

"He is evil."

"No he's not!" Jun started to cry, tears running unhindered down her cheeks. "I love him too much to believe that."

"Darling," Miyako's face softened as she gazed at her daughter, "there is something you need to know. It is forbidden for you to love Kazuya, for you possess angel blood." Jun looked up and her eyes widened. Miyako nodded her head slowly.

"What?" Jun asked eventually, confusion setting her body and face. "I'm an angel?"

"You have been blessed by an angel, just as Kazuya was cursed by the devil. When you were a young girl, about four years old, you wandered away from here one day. You walked deep into the forest, exploring every ridge. When I finally found you, you were sitting on a cliff not far from here, crying your eyes out over some boy you had dreamed about."

"Kazuya," Jun whispered. "I dreamed about Kazuya."

"It doesn't matter who you dreamed about. As you cried, a woman walked out of the forest. Her hair was like spun gold, and she had a long white robe draped over her. She had white wings that brushed the ground as she walked. She ignored me, but approached you, putting a hand on your shoulders. You rose to your feet and looked into her face. Your tears dried up; you were the happiest little girl I had ever seen until that moment, and you remained that joyful through your whole life. She whispered something in your ear, and I could only hear the words, 'blessed...kind heart...loving forever...' Then you glowed with a bright light; so bright that I had to look away. When I looked back you were looking up at her, and you looked so angelic and perfect that I believed you had died and become an angel. Two shining white wings flickered into existence over your shoulder, then faded as the woman kissed your cheek and flew up into the sky.

"After that day you became an even more perfect daughter; pure, modest and good. Your brother was a good child too, but he could never be as good as you were. He didn't mind though; he loved you too much to care. We all loved you, and believed that nothing could ever taint your goodness. However, you have now fallen for this son of Satan, and I am deeply disappointed."

Jun had remained completely silent through Miyako's story, but now she spoke. "He has been tainted by the devil because of his father. Heihachi Mishima is an evil man, far worse than Kazuya, and I refuse to let you say Kazuya is evil just because his father is a...a...a bastard!" This was the first time in her life she had spoken up against her mother, or sworn for that matter, and Miyako regarded her with wide eyes.

"He has tainted your heart. He has dirtied your mind, body and spirit. I won't stand by and let my daughter be influenced by this demon." Jun flinched.

"I'm sorry, Mama, but I can't let you stay here if you're going to accuse Kazuya. Please leave." She closed her eyes and pointed towards the door. Miyako hobbled towards it, before looking over her shoulder.

"You know I love you, Jun. But your relationship with this devil will only end in tears. And when it does, I don't want you coming to me."

Jun watched with tear-filled eyes as her mother left the room. She collapsed onto the chair, sobbing into her hands.

"Why, God? Why did I have to chose between the man I love and my mother?" she gasped out, tears burning their way down her cheeks. There was a quiet creak, then two arms were wrapped around her, holding her close.

"Shh," Kazuya said quietly, rubbing her back. "It's alright."

"No, it's not," Jun sobbed, burying her face into his chest. "She's my mother, and I just told her to leave."

"Calm down, Jun," Kazuya said carefully. "I'm here."

Jun remembered what her mother had said about their forbidden love and pushed him away slightly.

"Kazuya," she said softly, not looking at him. His arms loosened around her and she could feel his gaze on his face. "We can't."

"You've said that before," he replied, "and it didn't stop us."

"It's forbidden. I can't." She pushed him away completely and hung her head, tears dripping down her cheeks and onto her lap. Kazuya backed away, his eyes wide with shock.

"Why not?" he managed after a moment, the hurt underlying his casual tone biting into her and making her sob again.

"You're a devil and I'm an angel," she whispered. "We just can't."

"You're an angel?" he asked, stepping closer. She turned her back to him, putting both her feet on the chair and tucking her knees beneath her chin.

"Partially," she said. He stroked her hair, his stomach brushing her back.

"How?" he asked.

"I was blessed, as you were cursed," she recited, closing her eyes. Her tears still flowed freely.

"I wasn't cursed by the devil; I made a deal with him to give me strength. Without him I would have died in that fall." Jun turned around and Kazuya gave her a bitter smile.

"Oh, Kazuya," she whispered, and threw her arms around his waist, burying her face into his stomach. He put his arms around her and picked her up, carrying her into the living room. He sat on the armchair and cradled her in his arms. After a while her tears died away, and she hiccupped slightly. He patted her back lightly and she smiled. "I'm sorry," she said softly, and he hugged her.

"It's alright," he whispered. "We'll get through this together." She nodded and hugged him tight, not wanting to ever let go.

"I love you, Kazuya."

* * *

AN. And so ends this chapter introducing the first OC I think I ever wrote, here's: Miyako Kazama!!! She's old, she's bitter, she's got a limp, she's Jun's mother! YAY! I hope you enjoyed it. Will the cruelty never cease? I think not. Moo ha ha!!


	10. CliffSide Encounters

AN. And so here is chapter ten. Miyako's influence hangs like a heavy cloud from which there is no escape. Ooo, and that's just my author's note. Enjoy this one, it involves adult situations again...

* * *

**Chapter Ten – Cliff-Side Encounters**

Kazuya was very relaxed to the idea of Jun being an angel, and wasn't bothered by the fact that the devil dwelled within him. The very night that Miyako had come and distressed Jun, Kazuya visited her again. She responded the same way he thought she would, hesitant and ashamed at first. After a few days of him visiting her every night, she didn't even bother to get the cot out. She did, however, insist on wearing a dress to bed, even though it never stayed on her for long.

Kazuya loved sharing a bed with her, it made him feel complete in some way. The golden feeling in his heart was growing stronger by the day, slowly purging him clean of hate and, more importantly, the devil. He even started to forget about his father, opting instead to think about Jun and his new life.

Jun had been deeply distressed by what Miyako had said, and Kazuya had often found her crying quietly in the kitchen when she thought he was out. But each time he had taken her in his arms and comforted her, saying things like 'We'll get through this together' and 'Don't worry'. Each time he did this, though, Jun would become distant, like she was considering making him leave. He wasn't going to go though. He wouldn't leave Jun for all the money, power or revenge in the world.

He was walking in the nearest town about a week after Miyako visited, shopping for groceries, when he passed a television store. They had some 'horror' movie on, the kind that was very entertaining but not scary at all, and he paused for a moment to watch it.

"Love is the most powerful energy," the woman on the screen said, her image flickering slightly as she talked to the combined group.

Kazuya realised with a jolt what the golden feeling was, what the feeling that was taking over the devil and cleansing his soul.

He was in love with Jun Kazama.

When he got back home, laden with bags of simple groceries and a few sets of clothes, he found that Jun wasn't in the house. He dumped the bags in the kitchen and walked out to the forest. There was a quiet sound echoing around the trees and he stood stock still to pinpoint its locations. It seemed to be coming from the west, but it was far distant. He followed the sound, noting briefly that the forest was almost entirely silent. He followed the sound for ages, navigating around trees and over roots, before it finally became distinctive.

Jun was crying.

It was louder now, but still wouldn't register as a loud noise. He found his way through the forest and found himself standing on the edge of a flat, grassy section, overlooking a large cliff. There was a figure crouched on the edge of the cliff, sitting on the ground with their knees under their chin. He walked towards the person, blanching suddenly when he recognised the cliff.

This was the spot where he had met Jun all those years ago. As if summoned by his thoughts, a small rabbit hopped through the underbrush to the right and he stared at it for a moment. He walked closer to the cliff, a place which, to him at least, felt like the worst place in the world. The place where his father had betrayed him. The place where he had welcomed the devil into his body and soul. The place where he had almost died.

He walked cautiously to the edge of the cliff, where Jun was sitting and crying. He fought the memories that threatened to overcome him; the memories of his fall, the burning pain as his chest was torn open, the hot seeping of blood covering him, the dark whispering voice of the devil in his ear.

"Jun," he said softly, and she jerked her face to him. Tears were running down her cheeks in steady streams.

"Kazuya," she whispered and buried her face into her knees. "This is where it happened," she sobbed. "This is where it all happened."

"Shh." He tried to comfort her, but she was crying too much for his words to affect her. He sat down next to her, his feet dangling over the edge of the cliff, his arm around her shoulders. Tears burned in his eyes and he blinked them away.

"This is where we met," she sobbed into his chest. "This is where you became part of the devil. This is where I became part of an angel." She broke down completely.

"Hush now," he whispered to her. "It's alright."

But the vastness of it almost took over him. It was here they had become celestial beings in their own rights. The place they had become opposites, forbidden to fall in love or have children. This last part struck him somehow, and he realised that he wanted Jun to have his child. Wanted very badly, almost desperately. Her sobs were dying away as he cradled her in his arms and he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Kazuya," she whispered again, and he felt joy in his chest at hearing it.

He thought about telling her that he loved her, but decided not to. He didn't know if he was capable to put those words together just yet. Instead he kissed her on the lips. In that kiss he poured all the passion and love he could, hoping she would understand. He knew that she didn't though, because there was hurt in her eyes, almost entirely cloaked by passion. He tried again, closing his eyes and kissing her. By putting a hand on the small of her back, he insured that she couldn't get away.

But it didn't seem she wanted to. She put both hands on his chest, but pressed herself closer using the muscles in her stomach. Her heartbeat was thumping against his chest, and he could feel his own throbbing in time with it. His chest constricted slightly as he kissed her again and again.

Never did he stop to think that maybe it would be inappropriate to make passionate advances in a place which held so many heartaches. Never did it cross his mind that she would be disturbed by their actions in a place where she had seen such terrible things. He didn't even consider what would happen if they were discovered. The only thing on his mind was Jun and the love he felt for her.

Their kisses slowly became more and more frenzied and passionate, soon escalating to the point where Kazuya actually ripped off his shirt. Jun took it a bit slower, and unbuttoned her dress slowly. It slid off her shoulders, revealing her, and Kazuya couldn't take it anymore.

He scooped her up and carried her to the grassy spot where they had met. Her dress slid off entirely and he lay her down on the grassy section. He fumbled with his fly, cursing slightly because his fingers couldn't grasp the zip properly. Jun sat up and pushed his hands away, sliding the zip down herself. Her breath started to come in gasps, blowing air over the most sensitive part of his body. He knelt on the grass, kissing her passionately.

"Kazuya," she moaned when they broke apart, and he lost control.

He rained kisses all over her face, neck and shoulders, running his hands over her back. She shivered and moaned, arching her back to his touch. After ten minutes of this frenzied kissing and touching, Kazuya finally thrust into her. She shuddered and clutched at him, gasping his name. He too was caught in the throes of passion, holding her to him and kissing her neck.

He stopped, looking down into her face. Her eyes met his, and in them he saw all the love and devotion he could ever have wished for.

"Don't stop," she whispered, and he thrust into her again.

She gasped and closed her eyes, arching towards him. They strained together under the hot afternoon sun, two beings fused in the passion of their love-making. She came first, screaming out his name so it echoed around the canyon. The feel of her inner walls shivering around her pushed him over the edge too, and he crushed her to his chest. They lay still together, him on top of her, before he withdrew from her. He took her in his arms and she sighed contentedly. She almost dozed off in his arms, but a passing bird cried at another bird and startled them out of their doze.

Kazuya stood up first, then pulled Jun to her feet. She bent down and pulled her dress over her head. He helped her with the buttons after pulling on his pants. When they were completely dressed, he scooped her up into his arms, one arm under knees and the other under her shoulder blades.

She gasped in surprise, fastening her arms around his neck. He smirked and kissed her on the forehead. He started back towards the cottage, holding her close to his chest. Her arms clung tightened around his neck and she laughed. When they reached the cottage, he kicked the door open gently and released her legs, letting them swing back to the ground. She laughed again, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

* * *

AN. I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget all reviews are appreciated very muchly and will help me to update, and anonymous reviews ARE ACCEPTED! Even if you didn't like it, feedback is appreciated! By the way, the movie I cited with 13 Ghosts. I adore it, but it's not scary (except the Angry Princess. She freaks me out O.o")


	11. A Startling Discovery

AN. And onto chapter eleven. Welcome all, I hope you enjoy. Oo, what could possibly happen next? I can't imagine!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven – A Startling Discovery**

A week passed without much incident, but on the morning of the seventh day Jun woke up with a strange feeling in her stomach. She wiggled carefully out of bed, careful not to wake Kazuya, and bolted through the cottage. She just made it outside before the contents of her stomach lurched up her throat and onto the ground. She stared at the vomit splattered on the ground and swallowed.

"Oh God," she whispered, before turning and walking back inside.

She took a paper towel and wiped the residue off her mouth. She walked quietly back to the bedroom and carefully climbed back into bed. Kazuya rolled over and wrapped and arm around her. She nestled closer to him, inhaling deeply and rubbing her head on his chest.

The first half of the morning went normally. They got up (reluctantly), Jun cooked breakfast, and they ate and washed up together.

"I need to go shopping," Jun said in what she hoped was a casual voice. "We're out of bread."

"I'll go if you like," Kazuya offered, but Jun shook her head.

"You went last time," she said. "It's my turn."

"Alright." He stood up and kissed her on the forehead. "Be back soon, okay?"

"Of course," she whispered. He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"See you soon."

He grabbed the axe and headed outside to chop more firewood. Jun grabbed her bag and walked out of the cottage. Kazuya was wandering around the forest, his skin just flashes of white amongst the trees. She blew a kiss to him and walked towards the road. The bus came by a few moments later and she took it to the nearest town.

Once there she walked to the shopping centre, swinging her bag slightly and ignoring the stares she received from passing men. One tried to slap her butt as she walked past, but she took him down with a quick kick to the back of his knees. After that men only stopped and stared at her.

She was used to it though. Ever since she had turned 16, men had ogled her, especially when she wore her white dress. Once she had been cornered in an alley by three thugs. At that point, the Kazama style Martial Arts had been particularly handy. She had taken them down in ten seconds without even breaking a sweat.

She finally reached the shops, enjoying the breeze of the air-conditioning as she entered. She headed to the food store first, buying all the things she and Kazuya would need for the next couple of days.

Then she went to another shop, a small one at the edge of the centre. She entered cautiously, carrying her bags through the crowded aisles. She made eye-contact with the young clerk, who rolled her eyes and continued reading her magazine. Jun blushed slightly and scouted the aisles, trying to find the item she wanted. When she finally found the section she wanted, she was confronted by seventeen separate products, all with the same motto. She grabbed one of them and made her way to the counter.

She didn't meet the clerk's eye when she put it on the counter.

"Would you like some condoms with that?" the clerk asked.

"No thanks," Jun replied, ignoring the sarcastic note in the girl's tone.

"15 dollars," the teen said. Jun handed over the money and declined the offer of a bag.

She slowly made her way home, carrying the bags and the special item. She couldn't find Kazuya at first, but one peek into her bedroom confirmed that he was sleeping on the bed. This was extra incentive to be quiet. She put the bags on the counter and took out the item.

Within minutes she was holding her breath, praying to the Lord that it would turn out okay. She held the stick of cardboard up to her eyes, staring at it with an intensity that surprised her.

It turned blue.

She tilted her head to the right slightly, then picked up the box. On the back was a scale, from pink to blue, and she held the stick against that scale.

Pink meant negative, so that meant that blue meant positive.

She gasped and dropped the stick onto the ground. She picked it up with trembling fingers and stared at it, making sure she wasn't seeing things.

It was still blue.

"Oh my God," she whispered. She read the back of the box carefully.

'Right 99% of the time,' it proclaimed.

"Maybe I'm in that one percent," she reasoned aloud.

But her instinct told her she wasn't. She stood up, went back into the living room and sat down, one hand over her stomach. Kazuya grunted loudly in the next room, indicating just how deep his sleep was.

"I have to tell Kazuya," she whispered.

* * *

AN. I lie, I do know what happens next. What kind of author would I be if I didn't? I think I'm gonna post these last three chapters one at a time, so you'll have to wait for chapter twelve ;) I'm such a bitch XD


	12. A Difficult Decision

AN. Here's chapter twelve. Statistics show that people have been reading this even though no one's reviewed. So I'm updating anyway XD

* * *

**Chapter Twelve – A Difficult Decision**

Twenty minutes earlier, Kazuya had been sitting in the living room, thinking hard. He had just finished chopping the firewood, neatly stacking the resulting wood in a pile. Now he was thinking about something that had happened just over a week ago, when Jun had washed his clothes for the first time.

He had been so sure that she was Heihachi's men, come to attack him and Jun. Even now he was afraid that he would return home and find Jun's body on the bed, badly beaten and violated. That armed men would take him back to his father to be tortured and experimented on.

He wouldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let Jun be hurt by those evil men. But there was only one way to make sure that they would never be affected by Heihachi again. Kazuya would have to leave and fight his father.

But that would mean leaving Jun. Leaving her in this cottage with no real defence or security. He didn't want to do that either.

_But I'd be back_, he reasoned with himself. _I'd be back very soon._

He tried to reason with himself for the next ten minutes, but in the end Heihachi won. Kazuya would leave, to find and kill Heihachi. This was only because he was sure, deep in his heart, that Heihachi was tracking him down. And it was only a matter of time before he was found. He sighed loudly and went into the bedroom. He lay on the bed, weary from his long inner-debate, and fell asleep within minutes.

When he woke up again, he walked into the living room. Jun was sitting with her back to him, one hand over her stomach.

"Jun?" he asked and she jerked, turning her wide eyes to him.

"Oh. Hello, Kazuya," she said, smiling at him. She stood up and kissed his cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," he replied, eyeing her cautiously. There was something different about her; something strained in her smile.

"Listen," they said together after a moment. Jun laughed and blushed, while Kazuya smiled.

"You first," she said.

"Jun, I need to leave for a few days."

"What?" Her brown eyes widened and filled with tears.

"I need to get rid of Heihachi. I'm going to go fight him, win and come back. Then we can live together in peace, just you and me."

"But that's what I had to talk to you about," she said, tears now running down her cheeks. "It wouldn't be just you and me. Kazuya, you can't leave."

"What do you mean?" he asked, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her closer. Her head bowed slightly, her eyes not meeting his.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered. "You can't leave me."

_Pregnant._ The word echoed in his mind. _She's pregnant._

His eyes widened and he looked into her face, searching for any hint of lies or deceit. The only emotion in her eyes was anguish. He pulled her into a hug.

"You can't go," she whispered, holding him close to her. "I need you."

"I'll come back," he murmured. "I will."

"You promise?" she asked, pulling away. Her tears had soaked his shirt.

"Yes. I'll come back. I promise on our child." He put a hand on her stomach. She smiled through her tears, putting both hands over his, holding it there.

"I'll only let you go if you come back," she whispered.

"I will. I...I love you." He had said it. She smiled widely and pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you too."

He put a hand around the back of his neck and carefully undid the locket that hung there. He then fixed it around her neck.

"Oh, Kazuya. I can't."

"Keep it." He kissed her hand, then took the chain in his hand, holding it up. "This will be a symbol of our promise."

"Alright." She wrapped her delicate fingers around the locket and smiled.

"I'll be back soon," he whispered to her. He kissed her again, holding her close, then released her. She put both hands over her stomach, watching him leave with tears in her eyes.

He left, taking the bus back to Mishima Mansion. He stared up at the place of his childhood, taking in the high arches and large windows, the solid oak doors with intricate patterns carved into them. How he hated this place.

He climbed quickly up to the largest balcony and leaned casually on the rail, staring intently at the door. Within moments it opened, revealing a tall, muscular man with his hair styled into two points. He was wearing a regal pair of training pants, complete with a strange belt. He was pouring a large glass of brandy.

"You," he hissed when he spotted Kazuya, dropping both the bottle and the glass. They shattered on the stone, their fragments gleaming in the pale light.

"Hello, Father," Kazuya said coldly, straightening up.

"So, you've finally showed your face," Heihachi said, a triumphant smile plastered on his face. "I knew it was only a matter of time."

"What are you talking about?" Kazuya snapped.

"I knew you'd come looking for me. You're a very paranoid man, Kazuya," Heihachi taunted, waggling his finger.

"Shut up," Kazuya hissed.

"Where have you been? Playing around with anyone we know?" He cackled evilly.

"Shut up," Kazuya repeated, louder this time.

"Of course. Silly me. You were out there with that woman. The one who came here with that detective. What was her name? Jun! That's it. You were with your little whore Jun."

"Shut up!" Kazuya roared. He knew what Heihachi was doing; making him angry so he would attack out of rage instead of cunning. But he was falling for it anyway. Every word Heihachi said sent a fresh wave of fury through him. No one insulted Jun.

"I see I've touched a nerve," Heihachi said proudly. "How good was she, Kazuya? How long have you been fucking her?"

Kazuya didn't even speak. He just rushed at Heihachi, who dodged easily.

"Love has made you weak, my son," Heihachi said, now serious. "You will be no match for me."

"We'll see," Kazuya said, smiling. He assumed fighting stance, and Heihachi did the same.

There they fought, father and son, locked in mortal battle on the balcony. Kazuya started out strong, kicking Heihachi numerous times in the stomach and chest. He collapsed to the ground and Kazuya stood over him, ready to deliver the final blow.

"Fuck you, Heihachi," Kazuya whispered, as a clash of thunder ripped through the air and the skies began to pour.

Kazuya looked up, briefly distracted by the sudden noise, and Heihachi got one lucky punch into Kazuya's unprotected throat.

Kazuya choked, unable to breathe because of the attack on his windpipe. He fell to his knees, coughing and spluttering. Heihachi struggled to his feet, a smug smile appearing on his face.

"Goodbye, Kazuya," he said, and brought the edge of his hand down on the back of Kazuya's neck. He cried out in pain and fell to his stomach, his hands still clawing at his throat. Heihachi laughed loudly, before kicking Kazuya in the stomach. The remaining air in Kazuya's lungs whooshed out of his mouth in the form of a weak cry.

As his vision darkened and his lungs refused to bring in air, he could only think about Jun and the unborn baby he would never see.

"Jun," he whispered, drawing the word out, before relaxing completely on the hard stone ground.

* * *

AN. (gasp) Oh no! What've I done!?! Hehe. If you wanna review then please do. I really appreciate it XD One more chapter to go!!


	13. Epilogue: A Life Alone

AN. And here we have it, the last chapter in the first of a series of four. I feel bad now, because my inspiration for the fourth one has kinda run low... I mean, I know what I _want_ to do, but I'm having difficulty actually putting it into words... It's going to be ever so dramatic when I get down to it... Oh, well, I guess you don't care yet. I still have two more stories to get through after all... Anyway, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Epilogue – A Life Alone

Jun sat at the kitchen table, fingering the locket Kazuya had just given her. Her stomach churned slightly and she frowned, looking down at the golden oblong.

The sun was just setting outside, the orange fingers of sunlight reaching in through the window. Jun looked at the shadow of her hands on the wooden table and burst into tears.

_He might never come back_, a quiet voice in her mind whispered. _He may be gone...forever._

"He promised," she whispered back. "He'll come back."

The sun set completely and she sat there in the darkness, crying. She stood up and left the cottage.

The sky flashed white with lightning and it started to rain as she walked through the forest, one hand planted on her stomach, the other clutching the locket. It started to pour down as she finally reached an open area. She walked to the edge of the cliff and sat down, dangling her legs over the side. Her white dress was soon completely soaked through and she was shivering.

Even here she could feel the dark presence of Kazuya on her mind. It was weaker now, but definitely there, and she took comfort in that fact.

Suddenly the dark presence wavered slightly, enough to make her look up in alarm. Sure enough, within moments, Kazuya's presence died completely and her mind was clear for the first time in weeks.

And she hated it.

She staggered to her feet, ignoring the slippery rock beneath her feet, and screamed into the darkness. It was a loud and piercing scream, echoing around the rain-drenched air and bouncing back to her. She screamed again, bending at the waist and clutching her fingers in her hair.

"No!" The word was drawn out, anguish and pain filling it.

She started to cry, harsh sobs that tore out of her throat. Her stomach muscles clenched and relaxed at the strength of her sobs. Her shoulders shook and her chest heaved. She fell to her knees and bent her head, screaming and crying into the rain.

"You promised!" she screamed into the now wailing wind. "You promised you'd come back!"

She tried to tear the locket off her neck, but was glad when the gold chain didn't give way to her tugs. She crossed her arms over her stomach and bent her head, rocking back and forth.

In time her sobs died away, as did the wind and rain. When she finally stopped crying, she stood and walked gracefully towards the edge of the forest, her eyes red and puffy, her breath still wheezy. Before she left the clearing completely, she turned and looked back on the cliff, going through everything that had happened there in her mind.

_The angel blessing her to virtue and goodness for her whole life._

_Meeting the 12-year-old Kazuya, moments before his father threw him off the cliff._

_Kazuya making a deal with the devil to survive._

_Their love-making, which resulted in the life growing within her._

Somehow she knew the last one was true. This was where their child had been conceived. And she was going to bring Kazuya's child into the world, not caring what anyone else thought or said. She put one hand over her stomach and concentrated. A feeling, it was almost a vibration, passed up her arm and into her heart, and she suddenly knew that her baby was a boy.

"A boy," she muttered. The first word that came into her mind came in Kazuya's voice, almost like an omen.

_Jin._

"Jin," she said aloud. "I'll call you Jin." She rubbed her stomach gently, turning back to the forest. A thought struck her and she turned back around.

"I love you, Kazuya Mishima," she whispered. The wind picked up her words and carried them far, far away. There the limp, lifeless body of Kazuya was lying on the hard stone ground.

Jun turned and walked back to her cottage, her footfalls light on the wet ground and her dress heavy against her skin. When she reached the cottage, she went into her room and pulled off her dress, dropping it on the ground, and climbed into bed. The sheets were cold against her skin and she buried deeper into them, shivering slightly.

The bed seemed very empty without Kazuya's body heat. She stayed on her side of the bed, tears running down her cheeks again.

Eventually she slept, tears running down her cheeks and soaking into the bed. Her dreams consisted of two things, and two things only. One: the lover she would never see again. And two; the son she would raise alone.

**The End**

* * *

AN. The sequel has been written. Two sequels have been written. And a third is in progress... If you wish to read the sequel(s), then leave a review telling me so! I do like feedback of any sort... Should you not wish to read the sequel(s), then don't. Voila ;)


End file.
